


Lure

by wordsmisleadinghere



Series: Femslash February 2021 [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Femslash February, Not quite drabble, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsmisleadinghere/pseuds/wordsmisleadinghere
Summary: That’s what Peggy wants to say. What sheshouldsay.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Dottie Underwood
Series: Femslash February 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188005
Kudos: 6





	Lure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Femslash February Prompt](https://fauxghosts.tumblr.com/post/190333621129/femslash-february-prompt-list-feel-free-to-use) “Enemies to Lovers.” I tried to make a moodboard to go with it, but it didn’t work out like I’d hoped and needed to be scrapped for now.

Her smile is ice. Her tone saccharine. “Still think you can save me, Peggy?”

_Don’t flatter yourself._

That’s what she wants to say. What she _should_ say. Instead, before she can stop herself, she says, “I told you I’d come.”

Then something flickers through those beautiful blue eyes. Something Peggy has seen in them before, that keeps pulling her back. Hoping.

Hoping this time will be when Dottie finally lets her walls down. Lets Peggy in.


End file.
